desperate_schoolboysfandomcom-20200214-history
King of the Castle
"King of the Castle" is the 20th episode of Desperate Schoolboys. 'Summary' Emma causes a rift between Ben and Rena. Joe attempts to break out the mental clinic. Andrew helps out Josh by assisting him in confronting Bob. And Liz decides that Nick's blackmailing has gone too far. Meanwhile the boys at Wiksteria High compete for the affection of the new attractive teacher. 'Plot' 'Teaser' Flash to Joe in Reynolds' office, as the doctor talks to him. Flash to Joe doing the same, but Dr. Sonya talking in Reynolds' place. Flash to Joe discovering the pictures in Dr. Sonya's toolbox. (see "The Truth Comes Out, Part 2") Joe is still sitting in Dr. Reynolds' office, remaining silent. "So Joe, is there anything you want to talk about today?" Reynolds asks. Joe smirked, "That's what ''he used to ask." "By 'he', I presume you mean Dr. Sonya?" "Who else?" Joe points out. There's another moment of silence until Reynolds points out that Joe has still not answered his question, and asks it again. "Well, let's see. I'm still stuck in a craphole facility with a douche doctor in here and a douche doctor out there who put me in here, as did my mother, so tell me, what's there to discuss? Is there anything you don't know?" Joe wonders, annoyed. "As long as you keep fantasizing about leaving this place, Joe, you never will, because I won't be able to help you," Dr. Reynolds tells him. "Trust me, therapy hasn't done so much to help me over my time," Joe states. "I just wanna go." "You remind me of a previous patient of mine, Joe. You're not the first one who wanted to escape. Except, she succeeded, and you shan't. Climbed right out the basement window, hasn't been back since." At this, Joe raises an eyebrow. 'Act I' Pupil Council Meeting. The pupils, of the council, are all sitting around a circular table. Miss Harrison, in charge of the meetings, is facing them and declares, "Well, starting next week I want one of you to start taking charge and leading the council. We'll have nominations tomorrow and then everyone will vote." Rena's face lights up at the thought. Rena and Ben walk out of the room. Ben comments, "Good meeting, I think though..." Rena interrupts, "I want to be Council Leader." Ben looks surprised, "Really?" Rena nods, "Yeah. Will you nominate me, Ben?" "Of course," Ben smiles. Ben then asks, "You seen much of Mary?" Rena shakes his head, "I don't think that's going to go anywhere. Haven't seen her since the double-date." "Two weeks ago? Maybe she's sick," Ben suggests. "She hasn't returned my messages either," Rena adds. Ben looks concerned. Liz walks into Nick's room. He greets her with a smile, but she doesn't return one. "What do you want?" she coldly asks. Nick looks disappointed, "I just want us to hang out...like we use to." Liz heads back for the door, "I've got stuff to do." "I just want an hour of your company, Liz! Is that so much?" Nick retorts. Liz sighs and walks into the room. "Thank you," Nick says. Liz sits on the end of bed with Nick. However Nick then proceeds to lean in and kiss her. In response Liz slaps him across the face and squeals, "What are you doing?!" "I just want things back to the way they were. You told me that you love me, remember?" Nick asks. Liz shakes her head, "That was before I knew what you were." Nick begins to tear as he stutters, "I'm not a monster, Liz. I'm still the same person. We both made mistakes and if you want your mistake to be kept hidden..." Liz interrupts him, "You can stop right there, because I've had enough!" "What do you mean?" Nick asks. "I'm turning myself in," Liz replies, before heading for the door. Andrew and Josh are seen sitting at a table outside a diner, eating ice cream and talking. "So, Josh, tell me... when was the last time you spoke to your father... ''our father?" Andrew wonders. "Not since I called him a couple months back," Josh tells him. "Why?" "I was curious, it's just... I'd like to meet him, and I think it would do you some good to see him again, too," Andrew explains. "You want me to make amends with my dad? Trust me, he has zero interest," Josh says. "Well, you never know. Actually seeing you again might trigger a different reaction," Andrew suggests. "Ya' think?" Josh asks, and Andrew nods. "Okay, I'll go see my dad, our dad, with you." Andrew smiles, "Thank you." Rena is sitting down working on his speech for the Pupil Council Leader Election. He scribbles out what's on the paper and moans in frustration. Josh then walks over. They greet each other, but Rena seems indifferent towards his company, busy writing. "So you really got into the whole Pupil Council thing, huh? You didn't seem so sure about it to begin with," Josh comments. Rena simply nods. "I bet you just want to win this to spend time with that new teacher," Josh jokes. Rena smirks, "Yea, we always needed a hot teacher at this school." Josh moves the conversation on, "Where's Ben?" Rena shrugs, "Don't seem him as much lately. Spends all his time with Emma." Rena gives a nauseated expression as he says 'Emma'. Suddenly Miss Harrison walks over and smiles, "Hello, Renato. Working on your speech?" Rena nods, "Yes, I'm feeling very optimistic." "Well, I'm not doing anything. You can come to my class and I'll help you on it," the blonde . teacher smiles. Rena looks overjoyed, "That'd be great." Rena follows Miss Harrison to her room 'Act II' Ben's room. Ben is standing in front of his mirror, sorting his school tie. Emma then walks into the room. They greet each other with a kiss. "Oh, your tie is all wrong. Let me," Emma comments as she proceeds to begin fixing it. "Yes, of course," Ben smiles. "Another Council meeting?" Emma asks. Ben nods, "Actually, it's an important one. We're voting for a Leader. And Rena has asked me to nominate him." Emma comments, "How nice of you to help out your friend." "Well, Rena deserves it," Ben smiles. "Because he'd do a better job than you?" Emma asks. Ben stutters, "Oh...um, I don't know about that." "Oh, then he probably does a lot more Council work?" Emma asks. "Actually, I do a lot more than him," Ben answers. "Oh. And you never thought of wanting to be Leader yourself?" Emma asks. Ben replies, "I wouldn't say never." Emma continues, "Well, I'm sure that Rena at least asked you if you were interested." "No, no, actually he didn't," Ben suddenly realises. "Oh, and you didn't resent it? Well, that's what I love about you. Your such a nice natured person. I'm sure that Rena just wasn't aware that you wanted it too," Emma comments. Ben snaps, now that he's been worked up, "No, don't defend him. He always puts himself first and I always let him." "Why?" Emma asks. Ben stutters, "I..." Emma interrupts, "I'll tell you why. Because you, Ben, can't see yourself for what you really are. You can be a strong, confident leader. But you let selfish people, like Rena, go first. You, Ben, would be the perfect Leader." Ben smiles at himself in the mirror, "I would...wouldn't I?" Emma nods, "Yes, Ben. But that's all I will say, the last thing I want is to come between you and Rena." Emma smiles to herself, as she begins prettying herself up in the mirror. Liz is sitting at the desk in her room, with a pen and paper. She writes: She proceeds to put the paper in her pocket and then begins walking downstairs, heading for the door. She turns to look at her mother, "I'm just going out mum." Amanda smiles, "Alright, dear." "You know I love you, mum? And I'm so thankful for everything you've done. I know with my condition it hasn't always been easy," Liz says. Amanda smiles and hugs Liz tight, "I love you too, dear. Liz smiles and then heads out the door. Amanda looks concerned. Rena is standing in the Pupil Council room as Ben comes running in. "Ben, you're finally here," he comments. "Yes, sorry I'm late," Ben says. Rena replies, "Oh, that's alright, it's just that nominations are about to start. I've already done my speech and done a little campaigning. But I'm still counting on you to nominate me. Now listen, this is what I thought we would do, after you nominate me I will stay modestly quiet for a moment and then I will say..." "I want to be Council Leader," Ben interrupts. "That's a little forward," Rena comments. Ben corrects, "No, I mean that ''I want to be Council Leader. I do at least as much work as you and I feel that I at least deserve a shot at it." "But I was counting you to nominate me," Rena pleads. "Oh, of course I will, Rena. I said I will and I will. But I just hope that you'll return the favour," Ben explains. Miss Harrison then announces, "Can I have everyone's attention? It's time to vote for a Leader. So, are there any nominations?" Ben immediately raises his hand, "I would like to nominate my friend, Rena." There is a round of applause. "Are there any others?" Miss Harrison asks. Everyone is quiet. Ben nudges Rena, who finally gives in with a sigh, "Yes, I would like to reciprocate and nominate Ben." Miss Harrison asks for any further nominations but there are none. She then announces, "Well then, raise your hands, please, for those in favour of Renato Abelho." They do so, including Ben, and Miss Harrison counts. She then says, "And those for Benjamin Ashdale?" The rest of the class then vote, Miss Harrison counts and it is a draw. However Rena is yet to vote, he glances at Ben who is looking at him, giving in Rena raises his hand to repay Ben's vote. "Ben wins by one point," Miss Harrison smiles. Everyone begins applauding and Ben smiles, however Rena looks disheartened. It's night time over at Wiksteria Meadows and Joe is asleep in his room at the clinic. His alarm clock soon goes off and his eyes shoot open, immediately, he steps out of bed and walks out of the room. He is soon seen downstairs, and, making sure no one's looking, he sneaks through the basement door. He walks down the stairs and into the clinic basement; he looks up at the window which leads to the surface. Realizing he can't make it up there, he spots a bookshelf on the other side of the room. Joe runs over to it and quickly removes the books before pushing the case up against the window. He proceeds to use the shelves like a ladder and soon makes it atop before opening the window and shimmying outside. As Joe stands up, he sees that Dr. Reynolds is standing there, waiting for him. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to turn up," Reynolds tells him. "What... I don't understand," Joe states. "I did this to send a message to you, Joe. You can't escape. Now come on, let's get you back inside," Dr. Reynolds tells him. "I wouldn't want to get security involved." Joe begins to follow the doctor the main entrance. "Was there even an escapee?" Joe wonders. "Oh yes, Joe. Yes there was," Dr. Reynolds tells him before they head on inside. Josh and Andrew are later seen standing outside Josh's old house. "There it is," Josh says. "You ready?" Andrew asks. "I... I don't know," Josh admits. "Well, the only way to overcome fear is to face it, go and talk to him, Josh. You may be surprised," Andrew reassures him. Josh hesitates, clenching his fists, before nodding and proceeding to the door, Andrew behind him. "Want me to knock?" Andrew asks. "No, I'll do it," Josh states, before knocking on his old house's door. They wait a moment before Bob answers it. "Oh, Josh.... hi," he says, awkwardly. "Hey, dad," Josh says. "Who's this?" Bob wonders, gesturing Andrew. "This is... your son," Josh tells him. Bob's eyes widen. 'Act III' Josh and Andrew are seen inside Bob's house talking to him. "So you're... my son?" Bob asks. "Yes," Andrew states, rather awkwardly. "Do you mind if I ask... you mother..." Bob tries. "Her name was Mindy," Andrew says. "Ah... I remember Mindy," Bob says, fondly. "So, why, after all this time, did you..." Bob tries some more. "She died," Andrew tells him. "She... she what?" "Heart attack, a few months ago. I decided then, that it was time to find my family, and then I found Josh," Andrew explains. "So... you've been living with him, since..." Bob asks Josh. "Yes," Josh replies. "Well, I've been thinking, I mean, if you want to... you could move back here. I've missed you, Josh," Bob tells him. "Really?" Josh asks, excitedly. "Really," Bob states, and Josh hugs his father. "A-and you, too," Bob tells Andrew. "Thanks," Andrew says, smiling, "Dad." Ben is sitting in the Public Council room, working on what needs to be discussed at the upcoming meeting. Rena enters. Ben greets him with a smile. Rena does the same and then says, "I'm happy you were elected by the way. I know you'll do a great job." "Thank you," Ben replies. Rena continues, "And I'm sorry if I was selfish...I guess I don't know why it meant so much to me." Ben looks confused, "Rena, we've only been in this group for two weeks." Rena explains, "I know, but with so much happening in my life right now...stuff I can't control...I guess I just wanted something I could control. I finally found my biological parents, after everything that's happened, and my mum's dying...I just feel so useless." Rena begins to weep, as Ben rushes over to comfort him. Ben stutters, "I...I, didn't realise it meant so much...I'm sorry." Rena rests his head on Ben's shoulder and Ben then says, "I want you to take over." "What?" Rena asks. "Yeah, I'll step down. It means more to you," Ben states. Rena tries to argue but Ben stops him. Rena then smiles, "Thanks, Ben." Liz is standing, shaking, outside the Police Station, with the letter in hand. She is working up the nerve to enter, as tears leak from her eyes. She takes a large inhale and then step forward, ready to enter. However suddenly shouting comes from behind, "LIZ, STOP!" She turns around to see Nick. "Nick?" she asks. Nick runs over and pulls her away from the station. "What do you want?" she demands. "I can't let you turn yourself in. You made a mistake, Liz, that's all. You're not a bad person," he explains. "I am not going to be your girlfriend," Liz informs him. "I know. But nevertheless I love you. And I could never hurt you. I promise Liz, I will never tell anyone about what you did," he replies. Liz suddenly bursts out crying uncontrollably, Nick leans in and lets her rest her head on his chest. Rena is standing in front of the Pupil Council Meeting, finishing off a session. He concludes with saying that they will pick up where the left off next time. Everyone then stands and begins to leave, Ben commenting as he passes by, "Good meeting, Rena." Ben and Rena smile at each other, as Miss Harrison then walks in and asks Rena, "May I talk to you in my classroom, Rena?" Rena nods with a smile and then follows her to her class. Miss Harrison closes the door to her room behind them and smiles, "You did a great job. I knew that you would make the best Council Leader." Rena thanks her. Miss Harrison sits on the desk, cross legged, and begins twirling her hair as she asks, "So, Renato, do you have a girlfriend?" Rena stutters, surprised at the question, "Um, not exactly. There's a girl I like but I don't think anything's happening." "Her loss," Miss Harrison remarks, "I think that maybe you would prefer a more experienced girl anyway." Miss Harrison suddenly pulls Rena atop her, as she falls back on the desk. She then raises her head and presses her lips against his. They begin kissing passionately as an uncontrollable heat overcomes them. Joe is sitting in the visitors' room of the clinic, having been told he has one today, and Dr. Sonya soon sits opposite him. "Are you fucking serious?" Joe asks, "Are you actually fucking serious?!" "Quieten down, Joe, it's scenes like this which is why I had to have you placed here," Sonya tells him, calmly. "Why are you here, Brad?" Joe asks. "'Brad'?" "Well, I'd call you 'Dr', but I really don't think you deserve that title," Joe tells him. "So we're gonna go back there?" Dr. Sonya asks. "Back where, just.... why are you here?" Joe demands. "I wanted to see how you were getting on," he tells him. "Oh, well I'm just fine and fucking dandy," Joe states through gritted teeth. "So, if you don't mind, you can be on your way because I've got some reading, some writing and some watching mentals rock back and forth in the foetal position to get back to." Dr. Sonya turns around to leave, but before he does, Joe addresses him. "That patient who escaped through the basement... that was Liz, wasn't it?" Joe asks. "Yes," Dr. Sonya confirms this, before walking away. Flash to Josh unpacking in his old bedroom. Flash to Rena and Miss Harrison on the floor beside the desk of her locked classroom after sex. Flash to Joe sitting within the clinic, staring sadly at the basement door. Flash to Emma being greeted inside by Ben. Flash to Liz walking away from Nick, when she reaches the corner, she looks back to the police station and to the crumpled confession in her hand. She decreases it and cries, before tearing it up and scattering the pieces into a nearby litter bin. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes